The Wishes That will Never Come True
by ChiyoTheBlackCat
Summary: Sahabat sekaligus Orang yang disukai Tsuna sebelum Kyoko Tiba-tiba saja datang kembali! Tapi sepertinya Tsuna menyadari ada hal yang ganjil dari sang sahabat. Bisakah Tsuna mencari tahu sebelum terlambat? Maaf, BAD SUMMARY!


**The Wishes That Will Never Come True**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Gak mungkin punya saia. Kalo iya mungkin peran utamanya jadi Giotto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Character(s) : Well.. Just find it, okay?**

**Warning : OOC, Saya harap matanya para readers gak mengeluarkan air ya.., Mungkin Typo**

**Summary : Sahabat sekaligus Orang yang disukai Tsuna sebelum Kyoko Tiba-tiba saja datang kembali! Tapi sepertinya Tsuna menyadari ada hal yang ganjil dari sang sahabat. Bisakah Tsuna mencari tahu sebelum terlambat?**

**Neko : Entah setan apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat fic sedih begini..huu.. Maafin author gaje ini ya readers *bungkuk 360 derajat***

**Yuk langsung saja kita mulai..**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

**Di malam hari, Seorang Brunette sedang duduk di ruang makan menunggu makan malam bersama Seorang wanita berambut Pink, Bayi dengan rambut Kribo, Bayi dengan Jidat yang luas, Dan Bayi Iblis dengan topi Fendora. Akhirnya Makanan pun jadi dan dibawakan Oleh Wanita berambut Cokelat.**

"**Nahh..Ayo makan!," Kata sang wanita yang ternyata adalah Sawada Nana. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan.**

"**Itadakimasu!," Kata para penghuni rumah dengan bersamaan dan mulai menyantap makanan tersebut.**

"**Sasuga maman, " Kata bayi yang memakai topi Fendora. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman Dari Nana.**

"**Arigatou, Reborn-kun,". Sebelum mereka semua menyupkan makanannya, Telpon Rumah berbunyi.**

"**Ara? Siapa yang menelpon malam malam begini?," Tanya Nana seraya berjalan ke arah Telpon.**

"**Moshi Moshi.. Ara! Amamiya-san. Ada apa malam malam menelpon?,"Kata Nana sambil tersenyum Girang. Yang lain bersweatdrop.**

"**Dame-Tsuna,"Panggil Reborn. "Kenapa Reborn?," Jawab Tsuna dengan tatapan heran. "Kalo aku boleh nanya, Siapa Amamiya?," Tanya Reborn lagi dan dibalas senyuman sedih dari muridnya.**

"**Itu adalah Nama keluarga sahabat sekaligus orang yang kusukai sebelum Kyoko-chan. Namanya Amamiya Ringo,"Kata Tsuna sambil menatap kakinya seakan kakinya itu menarik dengan raut wajah sedih. "Tapi mereka pindah 2 Tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Tsuna dan dijawab dengan anggukan tanda mengerti. Tiba tiba saja Nana duduk kembali dengan raut wajah senang bercampur sedih.**

"**Ada apa okaa-san?," Tanya Tsuna.**

"**Ringo-Chan pindah ke sini lagi loh,Tsu-kun!," Kata Nana senang. Tapi Tsuna tahu, bahwa ada hal lain yang ingin diberitahukan Nana. Tapi sepertinya Nana tidak akan membicarakannya.**

"**Hontou ni? Kapan Ringo-san datang, Okaa-san?," Tanya Tsuna penasaran. Nana hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata,**

"**Besok."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Besoknya Tsuna Bergegas lari karena telat, Ia menabrak seseorang dan alhasil keduanya jatuh kebelakang.**

"**Itte..Gomennasai!," Kata Tsuna sambil menawarkan Tangannya. Orang itu yang ternyata seorang gadis pun melihat orang yang mengulurkan tangan. Gadis itu pun kaget. **

"**Tsu-chan?," Tanya gadis itu seraya berdiri berhadapan dengan Tsuna. Tsuna yang tidak kenal dengan gadis itu pun heran.**

"**Anoo..apakah aku mengenalmu?," Tanya Tsuna heran yang membuat gadis itu tertawa pelan.**

"**Kau sudah lupa ya? Ini aku Ringo," Kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Tsuna melotot tidak percaya.**

'**Gadis ini Ringo-san? Berbeda sekali dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ia semakin Manis dan Imut, Kulitnya pun juga semakin Putih. Apa yang aku pikirkan?!' Rintih Tsuna dalam hati.**

"**Oh! Aku ingat. Amamiya Ringo-san kan? Sudah lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana Keadaanmu?," Tanya Tsuna sambil menunjukan senyum manis membuat Ringo tersipu malu.**

"**Baik kok. Tsu-chan gimana? Baik?," Tanya Ringo balik dan Dijawab anggukan oleh Tsuna. Tiba tiba Tsuna sadar bahwa dirinya sudah Telat. Ia pun bergegas berlari sembari berpamitan dengan Ringo. Ringo pun melambaikan tangannya.**

**Setelah Tsuna menghilang dari pengelihatannya, Kepalanya mulai pusing. Ringo pun bersandar di tembok terdekat dan menggenggam baju bagian dadanya.**

"**Tidak lagi.. Kumohon Berikan aku waktu selama berada di sini..," Gumam Ringo seraya berjalan menuju Rumahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara di rumah kediaman Sawada,**

**.**

**.**

'**Apa aku harus memberi tahu Tsu-kun tentang keadaannya? Aku rasa belum saatnya.' Gumam Nana dalam hati dengan raut wajah sedih. Reborn yang melihat ini heran dengan kelakuan Nana. 'Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa Amamiya Ringo itu? Dan kenapa semalam setelah menerima telpon tersebut Maman bersikap seperti ini? Aku harus mencari tahu.' Kata Reborn dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sekolah**

"**Akhirnya aku sampai juga!" Kata Tsuna seraya duduk di bangkunya.**

"**Yo Tsuna! Hahahaha,,Hampir saja kau telat," Kata sang Ace dari Klub Baseball Namimori High, Yamamoto Takeshi. Dan dijawab tatapan tajam dari laki laki berambut silver.**

"**Yakyuu-Baka! Jangan mendoakan Juudaime seperti itu!," kata sang lelaki berambut silver bernama Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto hanya tertawa sedangkan Tsuna bersweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Tiba tiba saja Ia teringat sahabat masa kecilnya, Ringo. 'Sekarang dia menjadi gadis yang sangat imut. Rambutnya yang berwarna Hitam pekat itu pun sepertinya tambah panjang. Hieeee..! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!' Teriak Tsuna dalam hati.**

"**Oh iya Tsuna, Tadi aku sempat melihatmu dengan Seorang Gadis berambut Hitam. Siapa itu?," Tanya sang Rain Guardian kepada Bossnya. Tsuna hanya Tersenyum.**

"**Ah itu sahabatku dari kecil sampai umurku 12 tahun. Namanya Amamiya Ringo. Kalian nanti juga akan bertemu dengannya. Dia baik loh," Kata Tsuna. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua Guardiannya. Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah Pulang sekolah, Yamamoto dan Gokudera ikut ke Rumah Tsuna.**

**.**

"**Tadaimaa!," Teriak Tsuna dari Luar, "Okaerinasai,Tsu-kun! Ara ada Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun juga. Masuk! Ringo-chan sudah menunggu di dalam." Kata Nana sambil tersenyum manis. Tsuna,Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun masuk dan berjalan ke arah ruang TV. Disana, Duduk seorang Gadis manis, Berambut panjang berwarna Hitam pekat, Berkulit Putih, Bermata Biru sedang bermain bersama Lambo dan I-pin.**

"**Gyahahahaha...Ringo-nee! Jadilah Pengantin Lambo-sama!," Kata Lambo seraya memeluk Lambo sambil tertawa pelan., "Lambo! Jangan peluk peluk Ringo-san seperti itu!" Teriak I-pin Tidak terima. "Gyaahahahahaha...Lambo-sama akan mempunyai Pengantin cantik!" Teriak Lambo. Seketika Lambo terpental cukup jauh dari Gadis itu. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Reborn.**

"**Hn. Dame-Tsuna, Cepat kemari," Pinta Reborn yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Dan Gokudera pun datang menghampiri Reborn yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Gadis itu. Gadis itu pun melirik ke arah Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera membuat tiga tiganya membeku ditempat. Kenapa?**

**.**

**.**

**Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Sangat Manis!. Terlihat beberapa warna merah di pipi ketiganya. Ringo menatap kearah Tsuna dan temannya dengan tatapan heran. 'Kenapa Tiba tiba mereka diam?'**

**Sepertinya Ringo juga polos sama seperti Tsuna.**

"**Anoo...kalian tidak apa apa?," Tanya Ringo yang akhirnya membuka percakapan.**

"**Kami tidak apa apa Ringo-san, " Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Ringo pun Tersenyum balik. "Perkenalkan. Disebelah Kananku ini Gokudera Hayato, dan di sebelah kiriku ini Yamamoto Takeshi," Kata Tsuna seraya memperkenalkan kedua Guardiannya. Ringo hanya Tersenyum Manis.**

"**Konichiwa Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. Namaku Amamiya Ringo. Panggil saja Ringo! Yoroshiku nee?," Kata Ringo seraya Tersenyum ke arah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Wajah Kedua Guardian pun seketika memerah.**

"**Yoroshiku juga, Ringo-chan!," Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. "Y-Yoroshiku juga, Ringo-sama!," Kata Gokudera gugup.**

"**Baiklah, Aku ingin buat makan malam, Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun bisakah kau membantuku?," Pinta Nana. Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Ringo dan Reborn berdua di ruang TV.**

**Tiba tiba raut muka Ringo berubah menjadi sedih. Walaupun ia masih tersenyum. "Aku harap sisa waktuku menyenangkan,". Reborn yang kaget Ringo tiba tiba berkata itu pun hanya diam. **

**.**

**.**

'**Mungkinkah Gadis ini...!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue.**

**Hayo apa yang terjadi?**

**Tolong di pencet ya Tombol Reviewnya, Readers!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
